


Johnny and Steve (in swimsuits)

by karadin



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Doubles, Erotica, Fan Art, M/M, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Swimming Pool, Swimsuits, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Storm and lookalike Steve Rogers in swimsuits (Chris Evans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny and Steve (in swimsuits)

[ ](http://society6.com/karadin/johnny-and-steve_print#1=45)

 

my two fave superheroes in swimsuits (and incidentally both portrayed by Chris Evans on film)

please do not repost, reblog at [my tumblr](http://karadin.tumblr.com/)! 

watch work in progress at my [Patreon](watch%20work%20in%20progress%20at%20my%20Patreon%20site!) site!


End file.
